Inesperado
by No hay malos fics
Summary: Carlisle Cullen transformó a Bella Swan; como consecuéncia de que padecia gripe española. En 1917 Bella dejó el mundo humano, dispuesta a afrontar su nueva vida. Años después, conocerá a Edward Masen, nuevo alumno del instituto Forks.


**Hola, antes que nada, presentarme; mi nombre es Cristal, y estoy escribiendo este fic, que fue idea de mi amiga Nerea, pero como no se encontraba lo suficientemente preparada, me cedió el privilegio de intentar, escribirlo. **

**No sé si les gustará, es la primera vez que he probado a escribir, este tipo de historias, pero aún así, admitir que la idea es original, asi que esperemos que os guste a todos.**

(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)

PREFACIO

Esmeralda…

Ese intenso tono brillante, hermoso; bailaba acorde en mis sentidos, cortándome la respiración.

¿Acaso un monstruo puede amar?

¿Acaso lo eterno puede hacerse efímero?

No.

Pero esas inmensas ventanas hacia su universo, hacia mi mundo, seguían brillando, invitándome a probarlas, invitándome a sumergirme en ellas.

Y en ese momento me dije "¿Qué importa que yo sea un monstruo, y él un ángel de cabello cobrizo?"

Carpe diem…

Disfruta de tu juventud, y belleza, mientras te sea posible.

O acaso no dicen "Vive la vida, y deja vivir".

Y con esto, me acerqué a él, quemándole con mi mirada, atrayéndolo hacia mí, como si de una planta carnívora se me tratara; él me sonrió, y se aproximo hacia mi cuerpo, ajeno al peligro que sufría, ajeno a la persona con que lidiaba.

(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)

CAPITULO 1: GRIPE ESPAÑOLA

La fiebre consumía mis parpados, apenas era ya consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Todo el mundo sufría, la habitación estaba llena de camas, y aún así no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente…

-Mamá esta viva ¿Se encuentra bien?- fue apenas un susurro ronco, pero estuve segura de que el doctor Cullen lo escuchó.

Mi imagen se ennegreció momentáneamente.

-Haremos todo lo que nos sea posible.

Creo que sonreí de manera sarcástica.

Eso era siempre lo que decían cuando las cosas iban de mal, a peor.

-Es mentira- la tos, cortó mis palabras, me dolía la cabeza del esfuerzo.

Colocó un paño helado sobre mi frete.

-No, ¡Esta congelado!- me quejé.

-Tienes más de cuarenta de fiebre.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que temblaba.

-Lo sé- tenía nauseas como consecuencia de aquello.

-Bella- mi madre gimió, había perdido todas sus posibilidades de recuperación, por intentar curarme.

-Mamá, no me dejes- la voz apenas me salía, no me escuchó.

-¡Mamá!- chillé a la desesperada.

-No te rindas Bella, saldrás de esta.

Me tragué mis lágrimas.

-No puedo, ni quiero salir de esta, si no es contigo.

-¡Jamás digas eso!

No fui consciente de nada más, segundos después, todo se volvió negro.

(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)

El aire rasgaba mis pulmones, despeinándome mi enredado cabello. Sollocé, tal vez, ya estaba muerta, a la espera de ser juzgada.

Unas bisagras chirriaron.

Gemí; alguien me estaba desplazando, y poco me importaba lo que quisiera hacerme, me encontraba demasiado débil como para protestar, o tan siquiera moverme.

Sentí como me trasladaban a una cama, y tiempo después, el desesperante peso de una mirada sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Quién es?- respiré dificultosamente, mis parpados me pesaban demasiado; luché para abrirlos, sabiendo, que una vez los hubiera cerrado, no quedaría ninguna posibilidad de que nuevamente, regresara al mundo de la conciencia.

Podía notar como mi vida se escurría entre mis manos; semejante a una pastilla de jabón, cuando alguien se encuentra en la ducha.

De manera sutil, se fueron diminuyendo mis inhalaciones, como si ya no me hiciera falta respirar.

-Reneé, quería que vivieras- su tono fue suave, aunque pude atisbar, una pizca de culpabilidad- ella te amaba.

Tragué dificultosamente.

-Ha muerto- fue una afirmación, entrecavada con mi respiración, si antes no tenía voz, ahora, no tenía aire.

Dificultosos sollozos se escaparon de mi garganta; quería que me salieran lágrimas, pero estas, no lo hacían.

-No quiero morir- reconocí con culpabilidad- no si era lo que mi madre deseaba.

Silencio.

Aquel desconocido se aproximó a mí; su gelidez indicaba que debería de ser alguien potencialmente peligroso.

No me dio tiempo a protestar o preguntar nada más, bajo la oscuridad de aquella habitación, sentí algo punzante en mi garganta, y luego, únicamente, dolor.

Chillé; como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida, era fuego, consumiéndome por dentro de una manera implacable, firme.

Desde mi garganta, hasta el corazón.

Quise retorcerme, alejarme de aquellas implacables llamas, pero no podía, estaban enterradas en mis venas; como si mi sangre fuera la encargada de trasportarla.

Quería pensar, pero no podía.

Era cierto que tenía la mentre despierta, como consecuencia de semejante tortura; pero eso no era nada más que un castigo, pues era consciente de todo, pero el dolor no me permitía la capacidad de reaccionar.

Quise medir el tiempo, que llevaba de padecimiento, pero mis neuronas, no tenían la capacidad suficiente para lidiar con el dolor, y la racionalidad.

Una parte de mí, deseaba morir, con un ansia tan grande como la de un hombre que ha pasado tres días sin alimentación, al que momentáneamente le sirvieron un banquete de mil y un platos.

Pero la otra parte de mí, me gritaba, que debía de luchar, que debía de seguir adelante… Aún sin ser capaz de reconocer el porque.

Sabía que había algo, que me incitaba a seguir, algo que me decía que el dolor, no podía se eterno.

De lo que si estaba segura era de que, no podía estar muerta, porque la muerte era apacible, y esto, no tenía nada que ver con el descanso eterno.

El dolor no se detuvo, pero si que se redujo lo suficiente como para permitirme unos breves instantes de cordura.

-¿Qué me ha hecho?- chillé, mi voz sonó desfigurada, como un desgarrador grito de agonía.

-Máteme- fue una orden plagada de desesperación y desencanto.

Me arqueé, con fuerza en cuanto el fuego, regresó, esta vez más intenso; por unos instantes, estuve segura de que la parte posterior de mi cuerpo, antes, ardiendo, estuvo hecha ceniza, puesto que ya sobre esa zona, no sentía nada.

-Pronto acabará- oí a una breve voz susurrar.

Imposible, no me podía creer que ese fuego se apagara.

Nuevamente, grité, mi corazón empezó a bombear tan deprisa que parecía que iba a explotar, como si estuvieran contados sus latidos.

Esta vez el fuego era demasiado intenso.

Quería morir, deseaba morir; cualquier cosa, para conseguir que esto acabara.

A estas alturas, todo mi cuerpo debería de estar desfigurado por las llamas.

De nuevo, el dolor aumento, pero esta vez, únicamente en mi pecho, las otras extremidades de mi organismo se encontraron libres.

Los latidos de mi corazón, inundaron la sala, voraces, desesperados, como si se tuviera que esforzar para seguir con su bombeo.

Lentamente, el fuego, se empezó a desvanecer de mi pecho, mi corazón, palpitó dos veces más, y luego, dejó de latir.

(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)(E)(B)

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el prefacio y el primer capitulo ¿Qué pensáis? Esperaré, vuestras opiniones, ansiosa, en los reviews.**


End file.
